onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Helmeppo
|extra1= }} is Morgan's son. Once a spoiled child who took advantage of his father's status, he is now a Marine chief petty officer under the command of Vice Admiral Monkey D. Garp and partnered with Master Chief Petty Officer Coby. Appearance When Helmeppo first appeared, he was a skinny and lanky-looking young man with light blond hair shaped like an oval on top of his head. Originally, he wore snappy violet colored uniforms with white shoes and a rubber band ring on his left hand while his father was still in power. After his father Morgan was defeated, he wore a standard marine "cabin boy" uniform. But after his extensive training with Garp, he started wearing a white shirt with a pale green vest over it, purple pants, a black pair of gloves, and a rather odd looking pair of sunglasses. He also now has longer hair tied back into a ponytail as well as having a more muscular appearance compared to his original look. Personality Helmeppo was a coward who hid behind his father's wealth and power. Having a father who was powerful and greatly feared, he came to shun other people and see them as lower than himself. Whenever someone disagreed with him, he'd threaten to tell his father on them and have them killed. Though he was nowhere near as bad as his father, as Helmeppo became horrified when Morgan ordered him to kill a child. Despite this, Helmeppo loved his father and thought his father loved him back, until Morgan hit him after he gave him an order to kill Luffy who had punched him, at which reveals that Morgan thinks of Helmeppo as a worthless son who is not even worth hitting. After his father was kicked out, he lost access to all the luxurious life that he once held under his father's rank. He was forced to become a Chore boy alongside Coby and despite Coby's good nature and attempts to befriend him, he refused any of it. Part of him was still loyal for his father and when it came for him to be taken away, he was seen crying because his father was about to be killed. After being kidnapped by his own father and held hostage, Helmeppo disowned his father and started changing, becoming braver and less of a spoiled brat. Eventually, after one event or another, he and Coby become good friends. By the events of Water 7, Helmeppo is a changed person, now even referring to himself as "that bratty selfish son who lived off his father's status". Now a chief petty officer alongside Coby, he continues his training in the Marines. His appearance has changed with his hair having grown to his shoulders and he now wears a pair of sunglasses. He was deeply (and comically) upset when Zoro and Luffy did not realize who he was''One Piece manga'' - Chapter 432, Helmeppo goes unwelcomed when Zoro and Luffy don't know who he is. and seem equally upset when they didn't say goodbye to him either. Despite everything, Helmeppo seems to be more level headed than Coby when it comes down to analysing situations, Coby being the more aggressive of the two. Abilities and Powers Weaponry Having trained alongside Coby in the Marines, Helmeppo has gained some measure of fighting ability. Helmeppo's weapons of choice are a pair of kukri, which he keeps at the back of his waist with his belt. He was seen using them against Zoro when they met again in Water 7.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 432 and Episode 314, Helmeppo pulls out two Kukri. However, he was still no match for Zoro. History Living Under a Father's Shadow and Entering the Danger Helmeppo was Morgan's bratty son who lived off his wealth. He unleashed his wolf, Soro on the townsfolk of the nearby town one day and Zoro killed it to defend Rika. In anger, Helmeppo had Zoro arrested for killing his pet, on the agreement that he had to go without food or water for one month and he would be allowed to go free.One Piece manga - Chapter 3, Zoro's agreement. Helmeppo caught Rika trying to give Zoro food twenty days later. He had her tossed over the wall of the Marine base after stomping on some Onigiri she had made (though luckily, Luffy catches her). Later, Luffy overheard heard him bragging about going back on his promise to Zoro and Luffy hit him. Helmeppo ran back to his father to get him to kill Luffy only to have his father hit him for giving him orders. When Luffy invades the base to get back Zoro's swords, he uses Helmeppo as an unwitting guide and shield against the marines that come after him till Helmeppo faints. He is later seen holding Coby hostage in an attempt to stop Luffy from beating his father. The attempt fails however and he is taken out with a punch from Luffy. After Morgan is defeated, he does petty work for the Marine Base in Shell Town along with Coby. At first, Helmeppo was furious at the loss of a luxurious life, and rejects Coby's attempt to befriend him, as well as crying over his father's imprisonment. However, later, when Morgan escaped and took Helmeppo as hostage, the latter starts to warm up to Coby and eventually becomes his friend after disowning his father (Coby had also saved his life by keeping the Marines from firing on the boat Morgan and Helmeppo were on). During such time they meet Vice-Admiral Garp, who takes them to his own base on the Grand Line to watch over and helps guide their progress. From Garp's brutal training, Helmeppo becomes skilled in the use of kukri, though Zoro still takes him down without any difficulty. He's far less arrogant than he used to be (even referring to himself as "that idiot who paraded on his father's power"). Meeting with Old Foes After the Straw Hat Pirates return from their raid against Enies Lobby, Helmeppo and Coby confronted them in Water 7, but both were defeated easily. While Luffy and Zoro remembered Coby, they had no idea who Helmeppo was, much to Helmeppo's dismay. The Battle of Marineford Along with Monkey D. Garp and Coby, he reported to Marine Headquarters in order to fight against the Whitebeard Pirates. Three hours before Ace's execution, he was seen with Coby listening to Sengoku's speech about Ace's past. After hearing that Ace is Gol D. Roger's son, he and Coby came to a conclusion that Ace and Luffy aren't real brothers. He ran away from the battle along with Coby and witnessed Akainu's wrath on a marine who did the same. He and Coby then saw Luffy and company fall from the sky. Luffy's unconventional arrival at Marineford had both him and Coby stunned. When Sengoku announced that Luffy is Dragon's son, Helmeppo, along with Coby, are shocked to see that the Fleet Admiral decided to reveal such information. Moments before the arrival of Red-Haired Shanks, he tries to help Coby get back on his feet while Coby is hearing voices in his head disappearing. When Coby tries to stop Admiral Akainu and the Marines from more needless fighting against pirates with no will to fight, Helmeppo panics for the life of his friend, knowing that the Admiral wouldn't accept something like that from an underling. Post-War Coby is taken at marine headquarters healing center, with other injured soldiers, and Helmeppo stays at his bedside. Coby is still clearly traumatized by the events. Doctor Fishbonen tells them that what Coby is feeling is Haki. Doctor Fishbonen informs Coby that all Vice Admirals have Haki control, and that Garp should be able to help him. Helmeppo feels jealous that Coby seems to have advanced in skill, though Coby claims to not have known about the ability in the first place. Major Battles *Helmeppo vs. Monkey D. Luffy *Helmeppo and Coby vs. Bogart *Helmeppo vs. Roronoa Zoro Anime Only *Helmeppo and Coby vs. Morgan *Helmeppo and Coby vs. Monkey D. Garp (training) Translation and Dubbing Issues In the 4Kids version of the series, when Helmeppo holds a gun to Coby's head, the weapon was changed into a spring loaded hammer. However, the hammer was roughly edited and could be seen as a gun during a split-second. Trivia * He is the first Marine to appear in a cover of One Piece (he shares this with Tashigi and Coby).One Piece Manga - Chapter 580, Helmeppo's appearances on cover pages. * His kukri knives should not be able to fit in their sheaths seeing as the sheaths match the shape of the knives but this includes a thin opening to the sheaths therefore making the top half of the knives impossible to sheath. It is possible, however, that the top of the sheaths are open at points, allowing the knives to fit in from above. * Helmeppo was shown to have smoked in One Piece Green: Secret Pieces. References Site Navigation de:Helmeppo Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Marines Category:Marine Chief Petty Officers Category:Marine Chore Boys Category:Smokers Category:East Blue Characters Category:Former Antagonists